Love Lasts Forever
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Sawyer dissapears after everyone has been rescued from the island. Kate searches desperatley for him, but will true love pull through? A very skate story also slight Charlie&Claire, Jin&Sun and Sayid&Nadia Ships!
1. Will love pull trough?

**Love Lasts Forever**

It had now been 6 months since they had been rescued, and Kate was living in house in the country. She had been pardoned from her sentences, they felt that the horrors on the island had been punishment enough. She now lived alone, she still stayed in contact with most of her friends from the island. Charlie and Claire had got married and lived with Aaron and another child they had jus had, a baby girl called Alice, she had been to the wedding, and it was lovely. Sayid had found Nadia after all the press he had power to find her and they were now living happily together. Jack had been made chief of surgery and was a great man, Hurley had got his millions from the lottery and the curse seemed to be lifted. Locke Sun and Jin had their child and were living the new life they had hoped to live before the crash, everyone was ok, but Sawyer, Kate could not find him she had tried but no-one had heard from him since the day they were rescued he had simply disappeared. Kate had spent hours trawling trough phone books, looking for any trace of him. She had checked hospital records and hotel registers to no avail, Sawyer had simply disappeared into dust.

The others had been rounded up, and tried for the murders of the people that didn't make it off the island, Kate felt the tears come to her eyes just thinking about them, outwardly she was as happy as she should be, free from the law and off that terrible island, but inside she was a broken woman, she needed Sawyer, not knowing if he was dead or alive tore her up inside.

Sawyer woke up to the sound of his alarm, he lived in the house he had lived in as a child, not out of choice, it held many bad memories but because he had no-where else to go, and he had to hide, away from the other survivors and especially away from Kate. He loved her so much, more than he'd ever loved anyone ever before, but he couldn't be with her, knowing his record he'd ruin it and he'd be more hurt than before.

But both of them went to sleep each night hundreds of mile apart, both thinking about the other and how much they loved one another.

Another 6 months passed by, each day was the same as the last, Kate searched for Sawyer and Sawyer continued to hide.

One day Kate got a phone call, it was from Jack;

"Hey, Kate"

"Oh, hi" She said down the phone it was almost a year now and everytime she picked up the phone she hoped it would be Sawyer on the other end.

"Hoping I was someone else as always…" Jack said, he cared for Kate and it tore him in two to see her like this.

"Always glad to talk to you, Jack what can I do for ya?" She lied down the phone; it wasn't that she didn't want to hear from Jack, he was a dear friend, but she wished it was Sawyer calling her instead.

"Well, I was just calling to see if you heard about that story the news are planning next week you know 1 year on from the resuce of the survivours of oceanic plance crash 815."

"Yeah, ive seen it advertised." She said, wondering what else he wanted.

"Well they want us all to go on you know talk about the island and talk about our lives now… you know the usually media mumbo jumbo." He said hoping to hear a laugh from Kate but he didn't get one, she hadn't laughed since Sawyer had disspeared.

"Um well… what… ah?" Kate mumbled into the phone.

"If you want to go, I could come and pick you up, ive been in touch with everyone else, there all going so if ya want to…" Jack trailed off.

"Yeah ok pick me up when we have to go down… and Jack?" She said.

"Yeah Kate?"

"Have you heard anything about Sawyer?" She asked.

"No im sorry Kate, maybe the show might help us find him." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah maybe… Bye Jack" She said before putting down the phone.

Sawyer turned on the T.V that night, he wasn't planning to watch the story of the flight, but when he switched his T.V on, it was there on that channel, he just leaned to pick up the remote when Kates face came onto the screen, she was trying to smile but Sawyer could tell the sadness in her eyes, much like the sadness in his, but to him she still looked beautiful. He had his hand on the remote, but he could'nt bring himself to change the channel, it would be like he was turning Kate off, turning away from her, and he didn't want to do that again, so Sawyer sat and watched and the more he watched, the more tears rolled down his face.

"So were nearly at the end of our special," Said the cheery reporter, who was the host for the show. "But we still have one unexplained mystery and that is James Ford or as the people on the island got to know him Sawyer."

Kate was sat in her chair on the stage of the show and her head automaticly picked up when she heard Sawyers name, for the first time that night she actually listened to what the reporter was saying.

"Sawyer or James got off the boat just like all the other survivours he was snapped by some of the photographers, but ignored all the questions from the press, and that was the last day anyone ever saw him, most believe that he went into hiding after the terrible ordeal that had happened on the island, but he has never been found."

Kate couldn't help herself and on National T.V the tears bean to roll down her cheeks, Claire took her offstage the camera zooming in on her tearstained face.

Sawyer sat staring at the blank screen of his T.V, the special had long ago finished, but Sawyer couoldnt move, ever since he saw Kate brake down on the T.V like that he hadn't moved, he had to find her. He packed a bag with some things and put on his outdoor kit, sunglasses, hat all things to stop him getting recognised.

He drove down to a phonebox on the edge of the street and called the line for number requests.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked a cheery voice on the edge of the line.

"Can I please have the number of Kate Austen? She lives in L.A." That was something Sawyer had found out by watching the special.

"Would you like the number or do you just want to be put straight through?" Asked the voice.

"The number please" Sawyer requested, he couldn't do this just yet.

"Sure, the number is (424) 1345 1235, Anything else sir?"

"No thanks" He said slamming the receiver back down.

Sawyer got in his car and drove, he drove to L.A and there was no stopping him.

"Are you ok now Kate?" Jack asked as they pulled up outside her home, having gotten home from filming he special.

"Yeah thanks" She lied she would never be ok, not until she saw Sawyer again at least.

"Well just remember if you need me im just a phone call away." Said Jack.

"Thanks, Jack." Said Kate as she got out of the car, Jack waited until she was inside and the drove back home.

Kate shut the door behind her and ran over to her answering machine, she checked for any messages but there were none, she had rather hoped Sawyer might have seen the T.V show and try to contact her. _But I don't even know if hes alive._ She thought to herself, and with that she went up to her room to sleep, another night where she would sleep and think about Sawyer… Oh how she loved him.

Sawyer finally got into L.A at 4:27am the morning after the special. He found a 24 hour mart and went to the phone-booth in the corner. He picked up the phonebook and started to scan through, In all there where 8 Austens in L.A two of them K. Austen damn-it he thought why don't they put first names in these things , he felt around in his pocket for the scrap of paper that he had written the number the woman had given him and checked it against both the K. Austens in the phone book. The second was a match, Sawyer wooped in happiness, the cashier at the till looked across at him strangley, but Sawyer didn't care all that mattered to him was finding Kate. He wrote the address underneath the phone-number;

_127 Auckland Place, The Groves Estate, L.A _

He went up to the cashier and said.

"Any idea where I might find The Groves Estate?" He asked.

"Sure, I grew up there when I was a kid, lovely place, its about a mile or so from here, follow the main road you came off for about a half a mile you'll come to L.A general Hospital, turn right and carry on for about a quarter of a mile and you'll end up in a housing area, there'll be loads of signposts to take you on your way from there." He replied.

"Thanks Cowboy" He said and ran out to his car.

He drove and drove, there was no stopping him and he finally pulled up outside 127 Auckland Place in The Groves Estate, Kate home.


	2. A Happy ever after

Bang bang! There was a loud knock on Kates door.

_Who the hell is this _she thought to herself as she glanced at the clok it was a little past 5am who in hell was up at this time?

She went down the stairs and opened the door, and there stood Sawyer.

"Hey Freckles, long time no see eh?" He said.

Surely she was dreaming he couldn't be real, but he was, and then a year of love and worry turned into anger, she slammed the door in his face, he was fine all this time and he didn't come and find her! She was so upset.

Sawyer was horrified, he loved Kate so much and she had just slammed the door in his face.

_Well what did you expect?_ He asked himself _you hide away from the girl for a year and you expect her to forget about the pain you must have caused her waiting, just like the pain it caused you, and pain like that more than hurts, it wounds deep into your soul._

He pulled out a receipt from a gas station from his pocket, it wasn't exactly love letter paper, but it was the only thing he had, and then he began to write;

_My Dear Freckles,_

_Well I know gas receipts aint the best thing to write a love letter on, but I hope whats inside will count._

_Im sorry I waited until know to come and find you, I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems like I have, anyone I have ever partly cared for ive ended up hurting, and well I love you Kate, so I was scared what would happen if I even got close to you._

_I saw the special and that's what made me come and find you, ive missed you like hell these past year, I cant expect you to forgive me for leaving you behind, but I hope you can._

_Yours always,_

_Sawyer_

Re-reading the letter with all his feelings poured into it he felt something was missing so he added;

_P.S im gonna be stayin here on your doorstep till ya let me in an' explain to ya Freckles, and while im on this doorstep I cant grantee the safety of ya postman – im a mad dog as ya know, love ya always pippi._

Adding another of the nicknames Sawyer had given Kate, Pippi Longstocking, just seemed to finish it of and he posted it though her letter box.

Kate had been sat with her back against her door ever since Sawyer had arrived she didn't know how to feel, she mainly felt relief, relief that he was alive. She felt Happy that she had finally seen him again, but angry he had waited all this time to come and find her, and as she was deciding how to feel she felt something land softly on her head.

She picked it up as it fell onto the floor, a gas recipet? But there was writing on the back, so Kate turned it over and began to read all the words Sawyer had lovingly written a few moments ago. As she finished the letter a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew how she felt.

She didn't feel happy, sad, or angry she felt love, a love stronger than she had ever felt before so she stood up and opened the door. Sawyer was sat on the step, and he felt the door open behind him, he sprang up and looked at Kate, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Sawyer had ever seen.

"Kate I just wanted to say that…" But what he wanted to say we will never no because Kate grabbed hold of him and put her lips on his and they kissed for what seemed like forever, and then they both knew that this story would finally have a happy ever after.


End file.
